sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Ömer Kapancıgil
| cityofbirth = Denizli | countryofbirth = Turkey | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder / Winger | currentclub = Boluspor | clubnumber = 16 | youthyears = 1999-2004 | youthclubs = Denizlispor | years = 2004-2007 2013-2015 2015-2017 2017-2019 2019- | clubs = Denizli B.S.K. Bucaspor Midland International New Castle Boluspor | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = Turkey | nationalcaps(goals) = 4 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Ömer Kapancıgil (born December 30, 1985) is a Turkish footballer who plays as a midfielder and winger. He currently plays in the TFF First League for Boluspor, having previously played in St. Gregory for Midland International and New Castle. He has also previously earned four caps for the Turkish national team. Club career Midland International Kapancıgil did finally leave Bucaspor late in the transfer window, signing a three-year contract with Gregorian club Midland International on August 29, 2015. He was considered the club's marquee signing of the off-season and was inserted in the starting lineup for the opening match of the 2015-16 League B season at home against Cape Wells Wanderers on October 4, which was drawn 1-1. Kapancıgil scored his first goal for Midland on October 25, scoring in first-half stoppage time in a 4-1 victory over Highlanders. The following weekend, he scored again, this time recording an equalizer against Crusaders in a game Midland went on to win 2-1. His third goal of the season came on January 16, 2016, against Swifton Athletic. Down 2-0 at half-time, Kapancıgil's goal in the 64th minute sparked a comeback by the home side as they rallied to win 3-2. Midland went on to finish the season runners-up behind Wanderers, and both clubs were promoted to League A for 2016-17. Kapancıgil opened his 2016-17 account on December 3, 2016 with a late equalizer at Bonneville Juniors, and scored again in the following league match against Zane Hills, helping Midland to a 3-0 win. He was booked for excessive celebration when he took his shirt off after scoring the goal. Kapancıgil's third and final goal of 2016-17 came on May 7, 2017, as his 42nd minute tally was the difference in a 1-0 home win over Bonneville United. He also had four assists on the season, however his efforts were not enough to keep Midland afloat in League A and their 15th-place finish saw them relegated back to League B for 2017-18. New Castle Much speculation surrounded Kapancıgil's future at Midland after the club were relegated, with at least three League A clubs reported to be interested in his services. On July 12, 2017, the newspaper Le Journal de Bonneville reported that Kapancıgil would be heading to New Castle; the following day, the news was made official with Kapancıgil joining on a one-year deal. Kapancıgil signed a one-year extension in the summer of 2018 and changed his shirt number from 19 to 11 for the upcoming season. Boluspor Kapancıgil elected to return to Turkey after the 2018-19 League A season, joining Boluspor on a free transfer. Category:Player pages Category:New Castle F.C. players Category:Midland International F.C. players Category:Players no longer with SGFA clubs Category:People from Turkey